


pink cheeks and strawberry kisses

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SLIGHTEST wonhui if u squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: Jihoon feels the fingers intertwined with his and basks in the bright chuckles that rings in his ears. Jihoon has finally found his home.





	pink cheeks and strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from my hoe [@lunarcoups](https://mobile.twitter.com/lunarcoups)
> 
> \+ day 2 entry of #96zWeek18 on twitter!! <3

Jihoon despises Seungcheol. The type of hate that makes you want to strangle the other and tackle him to the ground, yeah that kind of hate.

The boys were tasked to clean up the company for spring and Seungcheol just had to be the one who assigned all the members to different rooms, making sure one area only had two people.

Seungcheol had talked to him and Soonyoung separately the previous day and Jihoon knew that the eldest would plan out a smooth plan just to make Soonyoung and Jihoon talk again.

Seungcheol holds the pure knowledge of realising that Jihoon has a huge crush on Soonyoung. So, Seungcheol definitely wanted the pair to talk out their misunderstandings instead of hiding behind his back and making Seungcheol their relayer.

Jihoon hated Seungcheol for making EVERYTHING so awkward just because that guy is lazy to pass messages for him. Soonyoung doesn’t deserve this lack of attention and Jihoon remembered how much Soonyoung hated it when he’s alone.

Seungcheol assigns Soonyoung and Jihoon to clean up the studios together without any hesitation.

-

The boys went to their areas immediately, most of the assigned pairs comfortably engaging in playful banter and loud laughter. Except for Jihoon and Soonyoung, who were both quietly shuffling to Jihoon’s studio.

When they entered, Jihoon winced at the papers strewn all over the floor and cups of dried-up coffee perching on the computer desk. The keyboard was still turned on and a composing piece was loaded onto the screen.

The shorter swiftly closed the computer and offed the specific switches before squatting on the floor to retrieve the crushed paper balls.

Jihoon noticed how Soonyoung had shifted over to the table, dumping all of the cups into the trash, fingers drumming on the surface impatiently. Jihoon understood how Soonyoung expressed his anxiety, always using his fingers to tap on a surface.

The taps continued to echo in his brain and Jihoon stood up irritatedly, shoving the paper balls into Soonyoung’s chest.

“You’re so annoying,” he groaned in frustration, leaving the room to fetch wet towels to wipe off the dust.

-

When Jihoon returned, the floor was already clear of papers and the table free of the stacks of cups. He passed a wet cloth to Soonyoung before grimacing at the dust settled on his computer.

Painstakingly wincing during the entire time he tried to wipe off dust from his precious device, Jihoon finally finished the tedious work and turned to look at Soonyoung.

The said male was dusting over the keys of the instrument and Jihoon suddenly realised something. He rushed over to Soonyoung, eyes growing wider in panic and before he could attempt to shove the taller out of his way from touching the keyboard, Soonyoung lifted up the instrument.

Pieces of writing and photographs glided to the carpeted ground, Jihoon immediately diving to keep them in his arms but God hates him somehow and Soonyoung retrieved a photograph that landed on his shoe.

The photograph had shown Soonyoung and Jihoon out for a barbeque date by themselves when their released duet got an overwhelming response. A sacred picture of Soonyoung grilling the meat strips was secretly shot and Jihoon printed out the picture with coloured ink.

Soonyoung exchanged glances with Jihoon, his eyes conveying some kind of message Jihoon wished his ten years with Soonyoung could comprehend. He failed to read his eyes as he settled down onto the ground with defeat.

“This is so creepy, I’m so sorry,” Jihoon murmured under his breath, tears welling up in his eyes while his fingers fiddled with the rest of the films in his hands.

Soonyoung drinking strawberry milk and staring at the blue sky. Soonyoung sleeping on Jihoon’s shoulder on a flight to Japan. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo and Junhui having a picnic together and both Soonyoung and Jihoon looking disgusted at the couple.

Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something but Jihoon immediately cuts in, flipping the picture around to reveal to Soonyoung his writing on every single photograph.

‘Sleep tight, and I’ll protect you forever.’

‘Pink tinted cheeks and strawberry stained lips.’

‘I think I’m in love.’

The taller placed the pictures gingerly on the table, his lips twitching in a way that made Jihoon nervous.

Jihoon wanted to apologise again, words continuously streaming out of his mouth until Soonyoung cupped his cheeks tightly and pulled Jihoon in, planting his lips cautiously on Jihoon’s.

Soonyoung’s lips tasted like strawberries and many wonders of the world, and Jihoon was glad to taste that.

A loud cough echoed in the small room and the pair broke apart, Jihoon’s earlier adrenaline had simmered and his cheeks were tainted pink.

“Glad to know you two are talking again, see you back at the dorms,” Seungcheol said teasingly before leaving the room and locking the door.

“Jihoon, you don’t know how long have I had a dumb crush on you and thinking I just lost my chances when you stopped talking to me,” Soonyoung’s voice whirred to life and Jihoon noticed how long he’s missed listening to the little giggles laced in the other’s speech and his animated hand gestures when he gets very interested into something.

“It’s pretty cute how you have this wonderful pictures, by the way,” Soonyoung continued, giving Jihoon’s cheeks a shy peck as Jihoon whined in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands.

When they finished wiping the room sparkling clean, Soonyoung sneaked in a roll of sticky tape and plastered the pictures onto the empty frame Jihoon hung on the wall.

“I missed you, Soonyoung,” Jihoon muttered in a trance, his eyes watching fondly at how Soonyoung bit his lips and adjusted the pictures to fit the frame.

Soonyoung turned around, hands still full of tape but he bent down and kissed Jihoon once more.

“Time to get rid of my pictures of you in the dance studio before Wonwoo and Junhui tease me for it,” Soonyoung chuckled, nudging Jihoon and intertwining their fingers together.

It feels right; it feels perfect and Jihoon finally feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this vomit owo!  
> hmu [@twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/chuukwan)


End file.
